Traditionally, female brassieres are designed and adapted to fit on models having ideal figures which are relatively small in cup and rib-cage size. Once the fit has been perfected on these models, the patterns are upgraded in size and the bra product is made, but the traditional bra cup is not shaped to conform to the human female breast. In the traditional bra, the supporting fabric of the bra angles upwardly and outwardly from an underwire attachment point, leaving very little fabric to accomodate a full breast, which has most of its weight below the apex of the breast. It is well known that the distribution of weight of the breast rests primarily below the apex, the fullest or forwardmost point of the bust. As indicated, most conventional bras are provided with and designed to force symmetrical distribution of the breast mass. As the breast of the user develops larger and or heavier, the problem of trying to fit into traditional bra designs is magnified. During wear, the weight of the breast pulls on the shoulder straps of traditional bras, essentially because their function is to lift the bust up to be symmetrical. Accordingly, the breast tends to slide out the bottom of the bra, because it cannot stay in this unnatural position, leaving the underwire to rest on the outside of the breast where it leaves the chest rather than resting up and under the breast where it attaches to the chest cavity where it may provide support. Thus, as a given breast mass is lifted from its natural hang; there not being provided ample fabric to accommodate the mass at its fullest point, much discomfort and frustration develop for women users attempting to find a functional foundation garment that fits.
The present invention provides natural support of breasts to accommodate not only the average but also the very full cup and larger size woman. In addition, it is not only intended exclusively for use during exercise, but it may also serve as a day-to-day foundation garment having optional provision for utility as a prosthesis support. In its generic form it is a unitary bra wherein the breast supports each comprise either a single or a double cup assembly